Generally, employees of restaurants routinely take measurements of different items and spaces utilized in operating the restaurant. For example, the temperature readings of a number of cooked and/or raw food items are routinely measured to ensure that the food is being stored at a safe and desired temperature. The temperature readings are taken in accordance with the food safety regulations established by the U.S. Food and Drug Association (FDA) or other regulations established by the restaurant for health and liability reasons. Typically the temperature readings must be done on a regular basis throughout the day, and the temperatures must be logged so that they can be viewed later. Most commonly, this is done using a thermometer, writing utensil, and paper logbook, causing the employee to have to juggle at least three instruments plus the food item that needs to be tested. More tech savvy restaurants have adopted digital logging systems, consisting of a tablet or a computer, paired with a wirelessly tethered thermometer. However, this method causes the employee to have to juggle two instruments plus the food to complete the temperature readings. Accordingly, the traditional measuring and logging used in the restaurant industry is prone to errors and inconsistency, particularly for quick service restaurants, which have many repetitive temperature or other measurement-taking tasks.
Further, measurement devices in the food industry are generally not able to determine when to take a measurement, what type of sample is being measured, or whether a measurement is within a valid or appropriate range for the sample being measured. As a result, many prior devices may fail to acquire measurements at appropriate times, produce inaccurate measurements or measure incorrect parameters, produce incorrect data or data that is not appropriate for the sample being measured, or may fail to record or may inaccurately record measured values.